The Legacy of The Time Lords
by Ryan Aldren
Summary: Silence has fallen, and the whole of universe is at the brink of destructions... when the world around him are slowly dying, a lone man, a Time Lord, escaped death and return to the living universe again...


_NOTES: The story is a fan fiction and took place sometimes after the event in 'The Pandorica Opens'..._

* * *

Silence has fallen… the wall between the universes cracked opened. The wall that had once stood across time and space, the void itself were no more. Silence has fallen, and the Void fell with it. In a world that is slowly dying, a miracle took place… in all of the places in the space and time continuum, one thing find itself slowly regenerating, slowly reactivating, slowly coming returning back to life!

Across the empty space, when the skin of the universe cracks opens and slowly dissolving the wall around the Void, there was a tiny vessel drifting into the wilderness…but no more.

It was a TARDIS.

And inside the TARDIS was a man and that man is… a Time Lord.

_"Huh…what?" _The man inside the TARDIS finally woken up to the sound of his TARDIS engines reactivating. He looked dazed, feeling an insurmountable pain inside of his head. The sound of the TARDIS engine kept on getting louder. The man reached for the railings next to him and forced himself to stand up.

_"What? This is impossible! Hah! What?"_ The man exclaimed, but then realized there is no one with him. There standing in front of his TARDIS console, the sound of his engine finally stopped and he finally saw the miracle. The time vortex of his Type 120 battle TARDIS has been fully revived.

_"Hah! The TARDIS is alive! I can't believe it!"_ He screamed ignoring the pain. Then went around closer the console.

"Okay! Environment checks! I'm still inside the VOID! That's not good. But the void is slowly disintegrating! That's good? Whoa! What is going on with the universe? How can The Void be ruptured! Ruptured? The whole of universe and realities now had become one! Oh! So that's why I'm alive! Without the Void this TARDIS can finally be restored!"

A warning on his main display screen has been light up. His TARDIS sensors detected three more alien vessels inside the Void.

_"Oh! You three! I'm not letting you go this time!"_ The man screamed again, somewhat angry.

_"You listen to me? Because of you lot I got stuck in between the Void!"_ He clicked his primary flight control, the very many consoles which he need to set, but being a skilled TARDIS pilot he managed to accomplish all that in just a short amount of time. The main console showed up another display screen and a computerized voice then said; _"[Time torpedo primed and active]"_

On his main display screen, his battle TARDIS kept tracking on his three targets. They were the same time machine like his. And one of them is also another TARDIS.

_"TARDIS! Fire the first missile!"_ The man screamed. The whole TARDIS roared as the single piece of missile went straight toward the fleeing machines. Inside the Void, the flames of the cruising time torpedo , a weapon that will exploded a time loop bubble to its target – thus effectively trapping an enemy – seems to be the only thing that light up the whole of universe.

_[Torpedo missile fired]_ The computer voice came up again. The man punched the Black Stabilizer button and the whole ground he is standing came to a complete still.

In the deep space of the emptiness, one of the three machines fired up something and the time torpedo got caught in it.

_"No! No! Fire another one!"_

_[Torpedo missile fired]_ The torpedo was closing in range and his battle TARDIS were almost behind them.

_[Warning. Target missing. Acquisition lost] _The computer finally beep. The man turn up to his screen and saw the three bleeps. The three Time Machine suddenly vanished.

_"No! No! **NO**! It can't be!"_ The man worse fear finally happened. His three enemies, which he had pursued for a very long time had ran off to another time zone. Fleeing in their own time machines.

Frustrated the man slam his TARDIS console.

_"No…."_

There was only silence. His own TARDIS were rather quite now. The man still standing in front of the console picks up a device which seems to be a recording device.

_"Acting captain log. This is special Gallifrey Unit O Three reporting… The Captain is dead and so is the three other crew of this unit. I am still pursuing the renegade leader and had initiated contact with them not long ago… and will continue to do so until I have captured them and accomplished the mission at hand… This the XO, **The Surgeon**, reporting. Out."_

He clicked off the recording device. Then started to navigate his TARDIS console again... this time getting out of the Void itself. Preparing to returning into the real universe which surely will surprised the man, the Time Lord called the Surgeon...

(End of Part 1)


End file.
